


Hopes (For it to Last)

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo, Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Holding, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It was Steve's turn to be comforted. Connected to Desires (For it to End)





	Hopes (For it to Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Slot N4 - Steve Rogers

_ The sounds of buildings being destroyed by explosions filled his ears. The ground shook underneath him.  _

_ His heart drummed in his ears, but he had to remain strong.  _

_ Shouts of his name, for his help, reached his ears.  _

_ He had to save them. It was his duty.  _

_ But he didn’t.  _

_ “No!” _

Steve opened his eyes, a gasp escaping his body. He didn’t sit up as his mind screamed for him to; his body reacted accordingly to the brunette that was wrapped in his arms. 

Her curls brushed against his chin, reminding him that she’d cried against his chest the night before. Her war left scars that were never fading away; that was something he could attest to. The lives lost because he couldn’t save them, and the ultimate consequence was that he had to accept that he was incapable of saving everyone. 

Some soldier for the country he was. 

Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, Steve found that it was after seven in the morning. The day had barely begun, much like his usual routine when he was alone in his own apartment. Except in his own apartment, he’d have went to punch for the wall by now, not continuing to hold a woman who was grasping at the only solace that she could have. 

Though never in his mind would he have told her no. 

Despite their cultural differences, the two managed to make it work with comfort and empathy. He kept her close, she made him smile. 

“Steve,” came the woman in question, causing the hero to glance down and meet brown eyes looking up at him under hooded eyelids. 

He hugged her a bit, kissing the crown of her head. “I’m sorry, Hermione, did I wake you?” 

Hermine shook her head, her curly locks tickling his chin. “No, but something woke me up,” she said, a soft smile on her face. “I suppose I needed to comfort you like you comforted me.” 

Steve buried his face in her hair. He couldn’t answer her. She knew the answer, though. So she hugged him tightly, placing a light kiss on his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Steve, not after you’ve been there for me,” she whispered. “I’m going to be there for you.” 

He had no reason to doubt her, but he really hoped for her words to ring true.


End file.
